This application relates to an oil regulating valve for use in an electrical generator.
Generators are known, and typically include a rotor which is driven to rotate by a source of rotation, such as a gas turbine engine on an aircraft. The rotor carries electric windings, which rotate in proximity to stator windings. The relative rotation of the rotor adjacent to the stator generates electricity.
Generators are also provided with many auxiliary systems and components. Oil is required to be delivered to several locations within the generator to ensure continued efficient operation of the systems and components.
It is known to provide a pressure regulating valve on an oil flow line to control the volume of oil being delivered to downstream uses dependent on the pressure of the oil. The existing pressure regulating valves in generators have some challenges. In one challenge, debris may sometimes be entrained in the oil and block the ports associated with the pressure regulating valve. It would be desirable that a sliding valve spool be able to shear this debris. However, the forces on the valve in the present pressure regulating valves have not always been sufficient to shear the debris.
In addition, a housing sleeve for the valve is mounted within a housing. When the pressure regulating valve is torqued by screws to be secured within the housing, the sleeve has sometimes been crushed against an opposed housing wall. This is undesirable.